


Morning Moon

by UNDEADMANZ



Series: within a few more nights, you'll find me there. [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Graduation, Underage Drinking, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDEADMANZ/pseuds/UNDEADMANZ
Summary: this is what being a teenager is about, right?
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Series: within a few more nights, you'll find me there. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998925
Kudos: 22





	Morning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't call this good writing, it's just a story about these two. hope you enjoy!

Hakaze Kaoru was a normal teenager. as normal as anyone could be at yumenosaki academy. 

he was of average height, liked surfing and going on dates. nothing unusual.

so how he ended up here was a mystery to him. here meaning on the grass, drunk almost out of his mind, star gazing on a hill somewhere not too far from the school. and maybe if he was a bit more sober he would've appreciated the scene before him.

some things started coming back to him. first he remembered the graduation party: he remembered entering with Rei, he remembered greeting Kanata, he remembered the lights and the music.

then he remembered the drinking. half of them drank... he thinks. and at least two people started stripping. he was almost sure it was Sakuma-san and Tsukinaga-kun.

then how the hell did he end up here? stargazing with a boy. and not _any_ boy. 

Morisawa Chiaki was a normal teenager too. 

also of average height, with a slight obsession with sentai and super hero shows. again, nothing unusual.

he's never had alcohol before, and he was hesitant about the graduation party. but here he was now.

his head felt fuzzy, his limps were cold. especially his feet. wait- where the hell are my shoes!?

"you threw them off before laying down."

oh great, was he talking out loud?

Chiaki turned to face the boy next to him. "oh.." is all that escaped his mouth.

Kaoru chuckled. "are you still dazed too?" Chiaki didn't respond, but Kaoru continued regardless. "I'm fucking out of it."

the blonde was starring up at the open sky, and Chiaki copied him. the sky was pretty, he had no idea what time it was.

"crazy, right?" Kaoru broke the sacred silence they were enveloped in. Chiaki turned to him yet again. "could you ever imagine _the_ yumenosaki kids partying like this? after all that happened last year?"

Chiaki tried his best to focus on Kaoru, he ended up focusing on his lips. he shook his head, finally paying attention to the words that were spoken. "everything that happened last year...were you involved, Hakaze?"

Kaoru hummed, "not really. well.. alot happened in the underground live house, so I witnessed alot. but never got tangled in it." his head swayed some times, causing golden locks to move against his neck.

Chiaki's lips felt dry. "hmm.. right, I remember seeing you there." he smiled.

a chuckle escaped Kaoru's lips. "yup, you were so dorky back then." he shuffled, bracing himself on his elbow and smiling down at Chiaki. "you still are. especially when you wear those glasses." he poked Chiaki's nose.

Chiaki flinched, then laughed. "hey- there's nothing wrong with them!" 

Kaoru fell back into his previous position, chuckling. Chiaki couldn't take his eyes off the blonde.

"though I..." Kaoru picked up on the conversation that otherwise would've been lost. "I wasn't at school much so, I didn't witness much of the gruesome stuff.." Chiaki's gaze didn't falter. something stirred inside of his chest.

"gruesome..." Chiaki repeated, "..Kanata... he and I-"

"I could've been one of them." he's never talked about this, why was he talking about it now? maybe it was the alcohol. he guessed it was. it deprived him of all the anxiety that would usually swarm his thoughts.

Kaoru looked shocked. Chiaki always seemed so bright, even in his last year. he even tried to help Kaoru when he thought the blonde was in a rough financial situation. which he wasn't and he thought it was annoying back then. but looking back at it now it was adorable how Chiaki ordered a lot of drinks he didn't even have the guts to down. 

"you were one of the ones who lost hope...?"

"almost-" Chiaki corrected, then sighed a breath shakily he didn't know he was holding. he upwards once again, hoping that the starry sky could distract him. "I.. I didn't know what to do." he was scared, so fucking scared that Kaoru would tell him to turn away too, but he kept talking. "I tried to help- I really did! but.. everything was.. wrong? uh I-" 

Kaoru wasn't speaking. the only sound Chiaki heard was the loud thumping in his ears. 

"I didn't-... the rooftop still scares me."

silence. that's it. you did it-

"Moricchi..." his voice was so gentle. as Kaoru took Chiaki's hand, the brunet finally realized he was shaking.

"s-sorry-" he said with a chuckle and a practiced smile. bringing an arm to his face to wipe off the tears forming in his eyes.

his arm was pulled away, then warmth caressed his face. Chiaki locked eyes with Kaoru. 

the blonde sat up, pulling Moricchi up with him. then he hugged him.

Kaoru initiated the hug. Chiaki couldn't think, he immediately wrapped his arms around the other tightly.

Kaoru didn't think either, he was sure he hasn't been thinking for the last 20 minutes. but Chiaki was warm, and Kaoru was drawn to that.

he melted into it, pressing his face against Chiaki's shoulder. the scent was different, so much different than floral perfumes. instead it was a mix of cologne and beer. the lack of smooth long hair made his cheek rub against short brown ends. and the tight grip Chiaki kept on him-

so different, but so fucking good.

falling back into a laying position, Kaoru didn't let go of Chiaki. and the brunet didn't mind, he needed the physical comfort.

neither of them were sure how long they laid like that, holding each other for dear life, Kaoru's leg laid across Chiaki's. their breathing settled into a rhythmic melody.

eventually they pulled back, both overwhelmed by the contact and their drunken thoughts. everything fell into place as Kaoru brought his hand to Chiaki's face, then leaned in closer. Chiaki could feel Kaoru's breath on his lips, he was so close. their eyes locked for a good minute. then they drifted off to lips.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered close as his lips grazed Chiaki's. the brunet didn't know what to do so he resolved to holding his breath once more.

at first it was just Kaoru pressing his lips against Chiaki's. then he tilted his head and used his hand to guide Chiaki into mirroring him.

now that was better. their lips moved together, a bit sloppy but still good.

Chiaki parted, drawing a breath in as if he just ran a marathon. Kaoru moved his hand from Chiaki's cheek to his shoulder, pushing the hero onto his back, then swinging his leg over Chiaki, hovering over him while bracing himself with an elbow. hand slid from shoulder to the side of his neck.

crimson eyes stared at him. wide, expecting and curious. mouth slightly open. Kaoru loved that look on the hero.

he didn't get to enjoy it for long. he closed the gap between them in an open mouth kiss.

Chiaki was a bit startled, but he was a fast learner. he tilted his head, a small whine escaped him as Kaoru pushed his tongue into Chiaki's mouth. unsure of what to do, the brunet pushed his tongue onto the blonde's.

Kaoru almost wanted to laugh at Chiaki's attempt. cute.

hands clung on to Kaoru's shirt, pulling him downwards as Chiaki tried to deepen the kiss. Kaoru let the other guide him down until their chests were pressed together, their lips sealing once more.

Kaoru was almost laying on top of Chiaki at this point, who wrapped his arms around Kaoru as another grunt escaped his throat. 

the feeling was overwhelming. everything about it. the taste of alcohol, their tongues wrestling, their teeth clashing every once in a bit. and it all added up to the sensation.

Kaoru wished he could stay like this forever. he didn't want to come out of this subspace. he didn't want to think about this later, think about kissing- making out with a guy. he didn't wanna admit he might've liked Chiaki.

Chiaki was optimistic, he believed everything happened for a reason. he believed all the struggles he went through was so the other Ryuseitai members wouldn't go through the same. even now, his thoughts are unclear and his breath is uneven. but he won't regret it, something in his chest told him that Kaoru belonged next to him.

so he held on tighter.

Kaoru pulled back a bit breathless, not as breathless as Chiaki. Kaoru smiled at him as he wiped the saliva from flushed lips.

"you're so cute Moricchi, you know that?" he lightly tilted his head.

Chiaki only sheepishly smiled back at Kaoru.

about two weeks later, Kaoru stood at the airport along with Rei to say their goodbyes to their kohais and friends. Koga and Adonis were the first to show up. Koga seemed frustrated but as always, was dishonest about his true feelings. while kind hearted Adonis helped them carry thier luggage, then wished them a safe flight.

then the Aoi twins showed up, they clung to Rei while crying out "Sakuma-senpaiii!!" as the elder used his soft voice to calm them down. 

then Kanata showed up, along with.. Chiaki. 

"Kaoruu~" Kanata skipped towards the blonde, embracing him in one of his soft hugs. not much words were needed after that. the oddball then walked over to the other oddball once his 'kids' finally let go of him.

that left Kaoru with Chiaki. 

they haven't talked since that night. Kaoru wasn't sure if Chiaki remembered or if what he remembered was even true. all he knew was that the tension between them was unbearable.

Chiaki only needed a moment before initiating... something. he let out a small laugh before walking closer to Kaoru, then enveloped him in a hug. not one of Chiaki's signature crushing hugs, but a much more hesitant, awkward one.

Kaoru hugged back, not wanting to draw the others' attention. he patted Chiaki's back before they parted.

"good luck out there, Hakaze!" 

"thanks, Moricchi."

no more words were said.

UNDEAD's main stars left, even if Rei tried to stall in hopes that Ritsu will show up, (Kaoru was sure he wasn't going to.) they got on their flight on time.

Kaoru was anxious. Chiaki felt as if he lost something precious to him.

life after graduation wasn't easy, neither of them expected it to be anyway.

Kaoru and Rei stayed aboard for a few months, trying to grow their audience outside of japan and learning new skills. everything was new to Kaoru, but not to Rei, who's been aboard countless times. the 'demon king' helped Kaoru with almost everything. well, he had to since they were working as a duo. but Kaoru appreciated it. they even grew closer, thus Sakuma-san became Rei-kun.

Chiaki felt uneasy leaving his kohais, but he trusted them. with Ryuseitai-N taking off, he and Kanata started doing their own work as Ryusei RED and Ryusei BLUE. participating it shows and plays, and some lives. the children were happy, Chiaki loved seeing their smiles.

when he wasn't doing idol activities, he was doing stunt work. he's really improved since he's freshmen years. and with Eichi's help, he's gotten some good offers from well known directors. 

but something was missing.

"Kaoru-kun." Rei walked into the living room of their shared apartment with some documents in hand. not an unusual sight.

"yes, Rei-kun?" Kaoru turned his head to look at his partner from where he was laying on the couch.

"don't you miss Wan- Koga and Adonis-kun?" Rei asked, more playful than serious, as he walked over to the coffee table to place the papers he had in hand.

Kaoru swung his legs, sitting up with a slight grunt. his eyes scanned said documents. he could easily tell it was paper work for a live, he's seen them before- he's even written some too. "what are you getting at Rei-kun~. I'm not playing along with your game." 

Rei only chuckled in response. "good job, Kaoru-kun. you've really grown up." he placed his hand on his chest, looking down at Kaoru like a proud mother. the blonde gave him a disgusted look. "cut to the chase."

the raven haired 'vampire' sat down next to the blonde. "we got an offer for a live that involves all of UNDEAD back in japan."

they've been doing work as a duo for a while he almost forgot they were only half of a unit.

"soo.." Kaoru trailed off. "are you gonna take it?" he tilted his head.

Rei smiled, "my, my.. Kaoru-kun. you have a say in this too, remember?"

Kaoru blinked at him, then turned to look at the papers in front of them. "right.."

they haven't been to japan for about three months now. it didn't feel like long, work has been eaten up most of their time. but... they certainly missed home.

Kaoru hummed thoughtfully, "...I guess it wouldn't hurt to take it." he turned to face Rei, trying to read his expression. only to be met with the usual vague smile.

"right then, Kaoru-kun." Rei lazily stood up, "better start packing your bags." his usual 'kukuku' was heard under his breath as he walked away with the documents.

"Rei-kuuun, there's still a week left!" his complaints were left unheard as Rei closed the door to his room. Kaoru flopped back onto the couch with a sigh.

and just like that they decided. really irresponsible. but knowing Rei, he probably already expected Kaoru to say yes. it wasn't like he had any reason to refuse, right?

Rei-kun was a weird one. he's always been. and even if he didn't do his stupid kukuku laugh (whatever the fuck that is.) he was, cooler(?), back then, as Koga would say.  
and Kaoru didn't know him well other than a person who would bring in profit at the live house. but now he's a person who would wear the same shirt for three days straight, (and it's not like he washed it or anything since he never did laundry. Kaoru didn't mind, he was used to house work.) and lived solely off of tomato juice and spite of sun light. 

a weird one indeed, but he was an oddball. and he knew another oddball, Kanata-kun, who might be even weirder than Rei-kun. considering he can name every fish better than anIchthyologist (Kaoru learned that word from Shinkai himself) but can't count from one to ten without getting distracted. speaking of Shinkai,

"hey, Kanata-kun." 

"Kaoru~" Kanata sang, Kaoru's lips immediately curved into a smile at the oddballs soft voice. it's been a while since he called him, or Izumi for that matter. there wasn't a reason other than them being extremely busy.

"guess what, we're finally coming home~" 

"that's great, Shu is 'coming' back too. we should 'host' a party." he can almost see Kanata's smile, and also feel how wet he is. Kaoru can hear him splashing around.

"Itsuki-kun, huh? Rei-kun might like that. I'll check in with Senacchi too, I heard he met up with Itsuki-kun a bit ago."

"mhmm~ Shu did mention 'working' with Leo. hehe.. bring 'more' friends, like the 'graduation' party~"

right. Kaoru almost forgot that happened. and he didn't wanna remember it. "I'll check in with Rei-kun first. after we finish our job then we can discuss a reunion party."

Kanata giggled, seemingly excited.

well, now he has to think about it. think about whatever happened back then. think about-

Chiaki.

they haven't talked since that day at the airport. well, if you can call that an actual conversation. 

Kaoru questioned almost everything about that night. and if Rei and Senacchi didn't complain about it, he would've thought maybe. just maybe alcohol wasn't the only thing he indulged in that night.

but- he kissed Chiaki. or maybe. he doesn't know. but how do you bring that up? 'hey do you remember that we like- made out? outside the school? on a field somewhere or something? or was I dreaming?' no- that'd imply he actually did dream about doing that. and he 100% did NOT, infact dream about that.

Hakaze Kaoru is straight. that's a known fact. he likes going on dates and spending time with girls, he even went on one last week. so kissing a guy can only be blamed on the alcohol right?

yes. that's it. and Chiaki probably doesn't remember that happening. then why did he act strange back then? does he think Kaoru's disgusting for kissing him? but Kaoru's definitely straight and Chiaki knows that.

Kaoru groaned, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. just, play it cool. 

Japan didn't change much since they left, but nothing could cure their home-sickness other than- well, their home.

Kaoru woke up a very grumpy Sakuma -who fell asleep the moment they boarded, because "a creature of the night like myself cannot stand sunlight, Kaoru-kuun.." even though it was nighttime when they left, they arrived with the early dusk considering the long flight from the UK to Japan- to get off the plane quickly so they can get their bags before crowds form and trouble begins.

thankfully, and after a lot of whining and 'Kaoru-kuun's, they managed to get their luggage and now were waiting at the main gate.

suddenly, something clung to Kaoru's feet. his head jerked to look down, only to be met with a small corgi. Kaoru smiled as he picked it up. "hi Leon-kun, did you miss us?" the dog lapped at his face as Rei chuckled, watching the scene unfold. 

"Oi!" 

"here comes doggie's Doggie." Rei whispered to Kaoru before turning to said 'doggie'. "Adonis-kun! Wanko! my dear children. oh, how I missed you two." Rei reached out like a loving mother greeting her child back from school. Koga however, didn't not look so amused, and if he wasn't picking up the luggage he would've flipped Sakuma off. Adonis was nice enough to not leave Rei hanging, embracing him in a small hug.

"Koga-kun," Kaoru called out, using the other's name since he wasn't in the mood to get punched right now.

"...Hakaze-senpai." Koga gritted.

Kaoru smiled, "you're still taking good care of Leo-kun, huh? he looks so healthy! how old is he now? five?" 

"almost four." Koga corrected, smiling at his companion rather than Hakaze. Leon wiggled to get out of his grip.

"awe. I can't believe you betrayed me, Leon-kuun~" Kaoru whined as he put Leon down who immediately ran up to Koga again. this wasn't so bad. he really missed his kohais, even if he didn't realize it. 

their live was a success. so much so of a success it almost matched their first performance of Valentine Eve's Nightmare. 

Koga was riled up, clearly happy with his senpai's return and the excited crowd. Adonis had a soft smile on his face. Rei looked as mesmerizing as ever. the fans loved Kaoru's return and he loved the attention.

as they stepped backstage Rei immediately brought up the reunion party.

"Shinkai-kun told me about it." Rei smiled back at Kaoru. "we should be there in thirty minutes."

the party was a normal, not too grand one. familiar, nameable faces roamed around. people from his class and outside of it. this really shouldn't be called a reunion party. more like an 'all idols party'. because Kaoru's pretty sure he spotted about three guys he didn't know. not that he paid much attention to who went to their school, but he at least could recognize those who did.

Itsuki-kun, Tsukinaga-kun and even Senacchi managed to come (he's almost sure the last two live together at this point.) most people exchanged casual hellos and the such, until Tsukinaga-kun couldn't hold himself back and started blasting music.

groups were naturally formed soon after, scattered across the party hall. Rei-kun stood beside the oddballs for a while, then he wandered off with Hibiki-kun to the dance floor. Kaoru talked with Senacchi until Tsukinaga-kun managed to break(?) something and got Senacchi's attention. Kaoru decided to tag along with Rei for a while.

out of work reasons, Kaoru still loved dancing. it was one of the reasons he became an idol after all. he laughed with former and current companions, feeling like the world is slipping away around them. just like that night.

breathless and parched, Kaoru stepped aside from the dance floor for a moment. his smile never waved ever since he walked in. laughs and music filled the air, it occupied his thoughts.

until he saw Chiaki.

his laugh boomed, almost louder than anyone else, even Mikejima's. Kaoru's throat went even dryer.

Chiaki was standing close to a wall, along with a very tall Kuro and said Mikejima. something about the way Kuro looked down at Morisawa, twisted and tied knots in Kaoru's guts. he didn't notice he was staring until Chiaki smiled at him. he froze.

"Hakaze!" Kaoru flinched as Chiaki approached him, waving off the other two to continue their conversation without him. "h-hey, Moricchi." his voice broke mid-sentence, partly because he was yelling.

"welcome back! I didn't see you enter."

"I- looked for you when I saw Kanata-kun-" Chiaki leaning in to hear him better made his breath get caught in his chest.

no. he's not acting up, he doesn't remember. unless.. he's faking it like Kaoru. or maybe it didn't even happen. but why would Kaoru imagine that?

fine. get it off your chest. 

"hey Moricchi, I--" the music startled both of them. 

"sorry, I didn't catch that. " Chiaki placed his hands over his ears. "let's step aside."

the rooftop. Chiaki mentioned the rooftop. if he has a reaction to it that means what Kaoru remembers is true.

"alright." Kaoru led the way out of the main hall into the staircase that led to the rooftop.

it was mostly empty, expect for a few faces he knew, like Aoba-kun and.. Sakasaki-kun, was it? and others he didn't know. but the space was vast enough for every group to have a safe, comfortable, not-pryable distance between them. with a cool evening breeze and a nice view of the city covering the beach miles behind it, Kaoru leaned against the railing, admiring the scene before him.

however- Chiaki didn't dare to approach the edge. 

no. yes.

"Moricchi?"

"ha- yes? right- how was working outside?" his bravado couldn't have returned quicker.

yes? yes.

Kaoru sighed, "not the worse, but it was definitely more exhausting than I thought. especially since I'm not used to putting that much into anything~"

Chiaki smiled, "fuwahaha! I'm proud of you, Hakaze! your hard work will pay off!"

"anything to get Rei-kun and Wanchan to stop nagging." he waved his hand dismissively.

"don't be like that! you have alot of unused potential, y'know?"

Kaoru frowned at the statement, then rolled his head back. his gaze met the endless sky. it almost looks the same.

when he shifted his focus back to Chiaki, he wished he could just- undo that. because Chiaki looked different against the weak street lights, with stars reflecting in his eyes.

"Morisawa-kun."

the name shocked Chiaki. "y-yes?" it's almost surreal to see Morisawa Chiaki of all people taken back. Kaoru liked that, liked that it was caused by him.

"do you remember the graduation night?"

Chiaki swallowed, "..yes."

they stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. mouths reluctantly opening and closing. until Kaoru had his fill of this burning sensation in his chest.

he gripped Chiaki's wrist, pulling him forward then swiftly seized his lips. his heart banged like an angry caged bird.

Chiaki was startled, almost slipped back at the contact. but slowly eased into it. bringing a hand up to Hakaze's shoulder.

Kaoru let go of Chiaki's wrist and slithered both his hands up to the brunet's neck.

feeling warmth completely wash over him, Kaoru dropped his hands to hold Moricchi's. they pulled away, resting their foreheads together. gaze full of.. content.

maybe love wasn't what he thought it'd be.


End file.
